parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (SpyroRockz Style)
SpyroRockz's Movie Spoof of Star Wars Episodes 7 is SpyroRockz's Movie-Spoof of "7th Star Wars Movie" Coming soon in Apr 18th 2016 Cast: *Luke Skywalker - Hiccup (How to Train Your Dragon 2) *Mara Jade - Astrid (How to Train your Dragon 2) *Princess Leia - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Han Solo - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Finn - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Chewbacca - Diego (Ice Age) *C3PO - Fender (Robots) *R2D2 - WALL-E *Poe Dameron - Flint Lockwood (Cloudy with a Chance Of Meatballs) *Rey - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *BB-8 - BURN-E (Burn-E) *Kylo Ren - Yokai (Big Hero 6) *Ben Solo - Prince Charming (Shrek 2) *Captain Phasma - Captain Chantel DuBois (Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted) *General Hux - *Bala Tik - *Guavian Death Gang - *Tasu Leech - *Kanjiklub Gang - *Unkar Plutt - *Unkar Plutt's Thugs - *Rathtars - *Lor San Tekka - *Korr Sella - Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 2) *Maz Kanata - Soothsayer (Kung Fu Panda 2) *The Resistance - Area 51 (Monsters VS Aliens) and AVL (Despicable Me 2) *Resistance Troopers - Police and Armies (The Incredibles), Police and Armies (Monsters VS Aliens) and Police Animals (Zootopia) *The First Order - Vector's Fortress and El Macho's Lab (Despicable Me 1&2) and Syndrome's Base (The Incredibles) *Stormtroopers - Syndrome's Guards (The Incredibles), and Dr. Calico's Army and Guards (Bolt) *Aliens - Animals (Kung Fu Panda 1&3, Secrets of the Furious Five, Holiday Special, Secrets of the Masters, Secrets of the Scroll and Legends of Awesomeness, Madagascar 1&2, Ice Age 1&5 and Zootopia), Monsters (Monsters Inc, Monsters University, Monsters VS Aliens) and Mutants (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) *Droids - Robots (Robots, WALL-E, BURN-E, Big Hero 6, Despicable Me and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) *People - (The Incredibles, Madagascar Trilogy, Penguins of Madagascar, Meet the Robinsons, Bolt, Despicable Me 1&2, Minions, The Lorax; 2012,Monsters VS Aliens, Big Hero 6, Wrack-It Ralph, How to Train Your Dragon 1&2, Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon, Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury, Dragons: Riders of Berk, Dragons: Defenders of Berk, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Tangled, Frozen, Shrek 1&4, Rise of The Guardians, Justin and the Knights of Valour, Brave, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012) Gallery Movies/TV Shows *Kung Fu Panda *Tangled *Ice Age *Robots *WALL-E *Kung Fu Panda 2 *The Incredibles *Monsters VS Aliens *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs *Bolt *Despicable Me 2 *Alpha and Omega *Alpha and Omega 2: A Howl-iday Adventure *Alpha and Omega 3: The Great Wolf Games *How to Train Your Dragon *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Rise of The Guardians *Zootopia *Kung Fu Panda: 3 *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Furious Five *Kung Fu Panda: Holiday Special *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters *Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll *Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness *Madagascar *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa *The Penguins of Madagascar Series *Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted *Penguins of Madagascar; 2014 *Ice Age 2: The Meltdown *Ice Age 3: Dawn of the Dinosaurs *Ice Age: A Mammoth Christmas *Ice Age 4: Continental Drift *Ice Age: The Great Egg-Scapade *Ice Age 5: Collision Course *Monsters Inc *Monsters University *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 *BURN-E *Meet the Robinsons *Minions *The Lorax; 2012 *Big Hero 6 *Wrack-It Ralph *Legend of The Boneknapper Dragon *Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury *Dragons: Riders of Berk *Dragons: Defenders of Berk *How to Train Your Dragon 2 *Dragons: Race to the Edge *Shrek *Shrek 2 *Shrek The Third *Shrek Forever After *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 Category:SpyroRockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Star wars spoof Category:Star wars Episode 7 spoof